The Second Family
by World Travelling Chibitaku
Summary: Tsuna gets teleported to Fiore for training...However, this isn't like any other training assessment..Tsuna's supposed to make a 'second family' there! He doesn't know anyone...because he suddenly falls from the sky...but guess who he meets first!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. He had just come back from a week of fierce training, given by Reborn, of course. Tsuna considered himself extremely lucky-he was allowed to to take out the garbage, Gokudera and other others, however, got to get smashed by the Leon Hammer. That wasn't bad, considering that Reborn had once resorted to hiring Verde to put something in the guardians' food, everyone got stomachaches, including Hibari.<p>

_Oh well, _Tsuna thought happily as he dragged the garbage bags behind him _At least I can relax here...no Leon Hammer dodging for me..._Tsuna turned to corner and then stepped back in surprise. Reborn and Spanner seemed to be in some very deep conversation, and Tsuna didn't really want to disturb them. He might get killed, anyways. Hoping that Reborn wouldn't notice, Tsuna turned around and was about to step back when he felt a way-too-familiar ping at the back of his neck. Reborn had hit something there was extreme accuracy.

"Tsuna, don't run away." Reborn said, "luckily, I was about to call you." Reborn motioned to Spanner.

"Hello, Vongola, didn't mean to see you so soon." Spanner said, a weird device of something in his hand. "You see, Reborn came up to me about...five minutes ago and asked if he knew how to make Irie's time machine. I was pretty good friends with Irie, still am, so I gave Reborn a blueprint of it."

"That's right," Reborn said, "I asked him to do just that, but I don't want to _copy _Irie's machine, so I just told Spanner to add some _slight _changes." Reborn said, grinning his famous you're-about-to-die grin

"W-What kind of slight changes?" Tsuna asked, suddenly fearing for his own safety.

"Who knows?" Reborn said, grinning again before continuing. "Anyways, I want you to step right here." Reborn said, pointing to a area on the ground.

Tsuna reluctantly walked to that area and braced himself for something to happen, he had a bad feeling that this had something to do with his training. Spanner hit a button on the weird device and suddenly the clouds in the sky started parting...it grew dark...and a portal opened. And somewhere here Tsuna was screaming everyone's ears off, if that was possible.

"I wish you luck, Vongola."

"If you die there, I'll make sure that I'll kill you. Even if you're already dead."

"E-Ehhh?" Tsuna cried before being sucked in to the portal.

"Do you think he'll survive there, Reborn?" Spanner asked as Tsuna disappeared, or for a better term, got sucked in the portal.

"Who knows? He might, considering he's the tenth Vongola boss..." Reborn said, and grinned again.

* * *

><p>*Inside the portal*<p>

Tsuna was screaming on top of his lungs, he was in total darkness and he was running out of air...forcing his eyes open, he saw a faint glimmer of light in front. Trying desperately to get there somehow, Tsuna tried waving his arms around. Maybe that would do some good. It didn't. And then Tsuna remembered the pills in his pocket. Quickly shoving two in his mouth, Tsuna used the flames to propel him forward toward the light.

And for a split second, Tsuna was embraced in light.

Then it became dark.

Then Tsuna started falling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddya people think? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Like. Aliens: **Sorry, but this chapter's still kinda the introductory chap, so you won't be seeing Gray. Don't worry, Chapter 3 will have Gray in it. ^_^

**Bloodemon2: **Thanks for the tips! I'll do my best to keep the characters like how they're supposed ot be!

**KatrinaKHR27:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Fionlao: **Thanks for the support! ^_^ It's VERY appreciated :D

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me...

* * *

><p><strong>Part from Chapter One:<strong>

...And for a split second, Tsuna was embraced in light.

Then it became dark.

Then Tsuna started falling.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke in a cold sweat. Looking around he noticed that he was...in a desert? Tsuna rubbed his eyes again. He was DEFINITELY in a desert. There wasn't any kind of water to be found, he was sweating like crazy, and there didn't seem to be any mankind living on this place. Tsuna looked down at the sand, hoping that magically, a well would appear. As they always say, be careful for what you wish for. Because as soon as Tsuna thought that, words started appearing magically on the ground. It said:<p>

_Ciao, Tsuna._

_As you've probably figured out by now, this is part of your training. _

_However, Spanner just told me recently that he made a machine to let you come back, but it seems like you need to do something in this place first._

_Apparently, you're supposed to make a 'second family' , with the people that you trust._

_Good luck._

_P.s: Don't die there so I can kill you when you come back._

_Reborn_

Tsuna sighed. So typical of Reborn. Normally, he would be facepalming himself somewhere around here, but he was just too exhausted to do so. Some training this was. There wasn't any kind of creature he was supposed to battle and he didn't really have anything to do-

_GRUMBLEE_

Tsuna looked down at his stomach. Okay, so he had to look for food. Maybe Reborn's objective was to teach Tsuna how to live in a desert...considering that it's Reborn, anything could be possible.

_GROWWLLL_

Tsuna looked down at his stomach again. The sound definitely didn't come from his stomach this time. Cautiously looking behind him, as amazing as it was, a bear was standing there. Maybe Reborn had also transported a bear to this weird desert place. The bear growled. The bear seemed to be hungry. Tsuna quickly propelled him backwards, farther away from the very hungry looking bear. The bear growled, as if to say; _Kid, I'm going to eat you, so can you please stop propelling yourself backwards with those flames on your hands? _Tsuna sighed. He would have to defeat this bear, or he would be eaten first. This time, instead of propelling himself backwards, Tsuna used the flames emitted from the X-gloves to go forward, and when Tsuna got closer to the bear, he just punched it square in the face. The bear fell down , unknown if it was unconscious or dead. Now that the bear was gone, Tsuna really didn't have anything to do, except look for food. If Gokudera or Yamamoto were here, Tsuna could guarantee that they would already be frying the bear around now. But Tsuna in Hyper mode was still Tsuna...there was no way that he would eat a raw bear. If the bear was skinned and cooked in soup or something, he might eat it, but raw...NO WAY.

Dragging his feet, Tsuna walked forward, not knowing where he would end up. Even though Tsuna was the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss, that didn't mean that he was immortal or immune to hunger. If the boss was, Tsuna wouldn't be starving to death right now. Tsuna considered using the flames to propel him into the sky, but that might attract more bears, which wasn't a good idea. Sighing, Tsuna extinguished his flames and kept on walking forward...

*Nightfall*

Regardless of how hot it was earlier, right now Tsuna was freezing. After all, deserts are supposed to be freezing cold at night.

_Oh great. _Tsuna thought. _I'm going to either get killed by Reborn or die of starvation. Sigh. I wonder where I'm walking to...Well, maybe after I die, people will give me a very nice funeral..._Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. He had been to busy daydreaming to notice the unmistakable scent of...as impossible as it seemed...fried chicken. Tsuna looked up. Yup, there was smoke rising from some place...in front of Tsuna. Quickening his pace, Tsuna arrived at a place where three people were huddling next to a fire. Actually, more accurately, one person was huddling near the fire.

_What's this? _Tsuna thought, he hadn't expected someone to survive in this deserted...desert...Tsuna squinted his eyes to see clearer. _Let see..._Tsuna thought _Three people sitting near the fire...one is blond, a female, the other two are male; one has pink hair, and the other one...is striping...__although it's freezing cold...Lets see..._Tsuna stopped for a moment, and ducked behind a big rock that blocked the three from seeing him. _It seems like the pink haired one and the stripper are fighting..and the blond haired female is...observing them? _Tsuna couldn't find the right word.

That was when Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder. Tsuna turned around. A old man was staring straight at him. A very short old man. _Ehh? _Tsuna thought _Why is there a old man here, of all places? _Tsuna looked closely at the old man. The old man's face could have had a jolly smile on it, but right now it has a very menacing look on it. The old man radiated power, authority, the power to kill Tsuna.

"I'll give you three seconds." The old man said, "and if you don't leave before those three seconds, I'll let you understand the true meaning of pain." The old man went into some kind of weird fighting stance.

Tsuna quickly took out two pills and swallowed them.

"Three." The countdown had began.

Tsuna went into battle stance.

"Two."

Tsuna made a mental note to complain to Reborn when he got back.

"One."

If he could.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT FOR THIS WEEK :D ~ I intend on updating twice a week-during the weekend. :D<strong>

**How is it? Plz Review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Fionlao: Really? Thanks :D**

**CrazyGirl13: hehe...It just felt better to make it end at a cliffhanger...glad that you luv it! ~you'll find out if Tsuna wins or not soon enough :D**

**ANYL: SERIOUSLY? (smile) whoops...XD I'll try not to next time...Anyways, I read your new chap...IT'S REALLY GOOD :3 And...Sorry, but I tried to make the old man Makarov...although Makarov doesn't usually act like that, he's mad at Tsuna for...spying on his..children, so he obviously acts mad. Or maybe he had too much beer XD. And I think that all the crossovers have something to do with Spanner, Irie, or Lambo because...well, Spanner and Irie are inventors/scientists, and Fairy Tail's in a different dimension, so you need some...random machine to let them somehow transport to that place, and Lambo..just because the ten-year bazooka has something to do with travelling. Or at least that's what I think...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part from Chapter Two:<strong>

Tsuna made a mental note to complain to Reborn when he got back.

"One."

If he could.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE:<strong>

*At Namimori Middle*

If you were Gokudera Hayato, and your boss mysteriously disappeared, you would do the only thing any self-proclaimed right hand man would do-Freak out and blame it on the happy-go-lucky person who always has that stupid smile on his face. That's right. Right now, Gokudera was swearing in seven different languages, and Yamamoto was wishing that he could go invisible. Actually, everyone in that room currently wished they were invisible, even though it was obvious Gokudera was swearing at Yamamoto.

Finally, Reborn decided to put a end to this mess. He slapped his hand on the table, and despite being so small...and...weak looking, even Hibari jumped. "Listen, all of you." Reborn said, and looked like he was going to explode any minute. "As for why Tsuna disappeared, I told you for the hundredth time, HE'S IN ALASKA RIGHT NOW, TRAINING HIS BUTT OF WHILE YOU PEOPLE HERE I WORRYING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT." Reborn paused for a moment, and he looked less annoyed, actually, he looked quite happy with himself.

Spanner suddenly barged into the room. "Excuse me, Reborn, it seems like something was wrong with the machine when we transported Tsuna."

Everyone in the room instantly looked at Reborn and thought the same thing; _WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE 'TELEPORTED' TO ALASKA?_

Reborn, being a hit man and all, instantly turned Leon into a wicked-looking gun and stared at the group. "Say one more word." He threatened. "And I'll shoot you with this...gun.

The room instantly went silent.

Spanner decided to break the sacred silence. "Well, it seems like Tsuna's been sent to a different dimension."

The room went a few degrees below zero.

**One minute passed.**

Gokudera started emitting a black aura. Reborn did the same.

**Two minutes passed.**

Gokudera was caluculating how long it would take to kill Spanner and Reborn.

**Three minutes passed.**

Spanner was about to write his death will.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well," Spanner pulled out a laptop from who-knows-where. "The only way I can that he's been transported to another dimension is because the area around the ring shows different readings. Right now, he seems to be in some kind of bright light. That's all I can say."

Reborn began polishing the Leon-Gun. "Find out where he is."

* * *

><p><strong>*Some random desert in Magnolia*<strong>

Tsuna looked around, finding it hard to open his eyes. He was surrounded by a bright light, and the old man who seemed to have created the bright light was staringat Tsuna. Suddenly, Tsuna noticed that the light seemed to part, Tsuna squinted his eyes, and saw a familiar person.

It was Vongola Primo.

Tsuna gasped. Why would Primo be here? The old man seemed to be as confused as Tsuna, because his jaw dropped to the ground once he saw the person behind Primo.

It was a pretty girl was long, flowing hair.

To the old man, it was someone very familiar.

It was Mavis Vermilion.

Although Tsuna did not know this right now, Mavis Vermilion was the first master of Fairy Tail.

Tsuna stared.

The old man stared even harder.

Finally, it was Primo who spoke first. "Hello, Decimo." He looked towards the girl.

As if on cue, the girl stepped forward.

"Hello, Makarov. I hadn't thought we'd meet again." Mavis said.

"W-Why are you here?" Tsuna asked, he didn't exactly expect his ancestor to be..here.

"I have been called for judgement," Primo glared at the old man, who Tsuna had named 'Makarov.'

"What judgement?" Tsuna asked.

"You see, this man, called Makarov..." Primo paused for a moment. "He just used a kind of magic-"

"Magic?" Tsuna asked, "you mean like the kind where you pull a rabbit out from a hat?"

"No." Primo said, and tried to conceal a grin. Tsuna just looked so much less him. "You see, I believe...that somehow you have been transported to another dimension. In this dimension people use something called 'magic.' This magic isn't some everyday street magic or something, but real, live, magic. In fact, using magic is considered normal. The people who use magic are called 'wizards.' and the place the wizards gather are called 'guilds.'"

Tsuna stared hard at Primo and tried to decide whether or not to believe him.

"But...it seems like you've been judged wrongly so-" Primo was interupted mid-sentence.

"HIYA THERE~"

Everyone turned around. Even Mavis and Makarov.

Byakuren was there, with his good-for-nothing smile on his face.

"Mare kid." Primo swore under his breath.

"Hiya~ It seems like you've been misjudged~ It seems you need some help, eh?~" Byakuren said, pulling a marshmallow out from nowhere. When no one answered, Byakuren continued. "well, anyways...as your ancestor told you, you've been misjudged~ You see, this person, Makarov, did this spell-thing called 'fairy-law' basically, whenever he does this spell~ People who are acting bad to his guild, Fairy Tail, 'are brought here for judgement, from us."

Tsuna wanted to say 'since when did you become a judge' but...if Byakuren WAS a judge, and Tsuna made him angry, he would be in some trouble. Or at least his hyper intuition says.

"Anyways~ I don't think that Tsuna-chan did anything wrong, so~ ALL CHARGES-CLEARED!" And as soon as Byakuren finished saying that, Primo and Mavis instantly disappeared, and then Tsuna started falling. From where and to where, Tsuna had no idea.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered from before...was...falling, and seeing Primo and...Mavis disappear. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that the old man- Makarov, was watching him intently. A few awkward minutes passed, and then someone spoke.<p>

However, it wasn't Tsuna or Makarov.

It was the three people Tsuna had seen earlier. And BOY, did they seem mad.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYY! CHAPTER THREE'S DONE!<strong>

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT :3

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me...**

**Like. Ailens: REALLY? THANKS ^_^**

**Fionlao: Thanks! Glad you liked that part~ Although I was kinda worried that it was a bit OOC...well~ I guess it's okay**

**Nadifatheotaku: WOW. It was so hard to remember ur pen name...thanx for reviewing!**

**KatrinaKHR27: THANKS! REALLY HAPPY U LIKED IT!**

**Mafia Princess: He~ I'm so relieved~ That there's someone else who also likes the first generation~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part from Chapter Three:<strong>

However, it wasn't Tsuna or Makarov.

It was the three people Tsuna had seen earlier. And BOY, did they seem mad.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR:<strong>

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAMPS?" The pink-haired one demanded, flames suddenly erupting from his hands. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him that Primo wasn't joking by saying that people of this world could use REAL magic.

"SHUT UP, Flame-Breath!" The stripper said, and suddenly the air around him became cold. "When you meet a stranger, you're supposed to say 'WHO ARE YOU?'"

"FINE, POPSICLE!" The pink haired one said. "HEY, YOU, YEAH, YOU, WHO ARE YOU?"

_Perhaps the pink-haired one is called Flame-Breath, and the stripper is called Popsicle..._Tsuna made a mental note in his head. _Such a weird name. Well, if I'm going to live her until I make a 'second family' I better make one of those names too... _But for some reason, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that that wasn't their real names.

Tsuna silently let out a breath of relief. At least he wasn't in HDW mode. If he was, he'd probably be in more trouble than he already was. Painfully, he formed a grin. "My name is..." Tsuna started panicking...I mean, what if they didn't believe him? Well, he had to try. He started again. "My name is...-"

Tsuna was interrupted by a sword flying his way. _WAIT A SECOND. _Tsuna mentally facepalmed. How could a sword be flying his way? *Another sword comes flying his way.* _T-That's impossible...I think that sword was flying...what, 450 MPH? _And once again, Tsuna promised to complain all this to Reborn.

"Just WHAT did you do to Master?" Tsuna looked in the direction of the voice. Normally, he would expect a burly, 30 year old man. Screw that. Normally, Tsuna would expect a burly, 30 year old MACHO man. I mean, you need to be pretty strong to throw a sword that fast, right?

Tsuna was wrong.

The person who had thrown the swords wasn't a burly 30-year old man. In fact, it was a girl.

A girl with a glare that could match Hibari's.

"I will repeat myself one more time. And just ONE more time. What did you do to master?" The girl asked, swords magically appearing from around her.

Tsuna shivered. "Uhm...I-I didn't do anything..."

Tsuna jumped aside in surprise. It was Flame-Breath. But this time, his HI told him to INSTANTLY go into HDW mode. Reason? Because the aura around Flame-Breath had changed. Anyone could tell that. And finally, with a deep, menacing voice, Flame-Breath spoke. "Don't give me that crap." Five words. That was enough to send Tsuna instantly going into HDW without his pills.

And that was also enough to make Flame-Breath convinced that Tsuna was the 'villian'...and that he had to defeat this oh-so-evil 'villian.' And THAT started quite a massive storm of attacks.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Flame-Breath yelled, flames suddenly erupting randomly around him.

"..." Tsuna had to propel him sideways to narrowly miss the large amount of flames that Flame-Breath spouted. _Interesting..._Tsuna thought. _Perhaps this will not be easy...He wasn't even wearing gloves when he did that...is he like Xanxus?_ And with that, Tsuna made a decision. If he didn't defeat Flame-Breath and Co. He would be in BIG trouble.

"ICE ARROWS!" Popsicle yelled. Tsuna started to understand why he was called Popsicle.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" Tsuna instantly turned to the direction of the voice. It was the blond-haired girl Tsuna had seen earlier. And, as impossible as it seems, a boy magically **appeared **from thin air.

"The prince has arrived." The boy said, and flashed the girl a smile. Tsuna mentally labeled this boy is 'Lambo's reincarnation-parallel world twin thing,' **[Just in case you didn't get that, it's because Adult Lambo likes to flirt with girls, and Loki reminds me of him]**

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Flame-Breath said, and managed to make contact with Tsuna's body, since he was distracted by the 'Lambo-reincarnation.' Tsuna clutched the area where Flame-Breath hit. Flame Breath smirked and looked at Popsicle.

On cue, Popsicle yelled. "ICE CANNON!" And a cannon-like thing appeared.

Tsuna sighed. Running away wouldn't do him anything right now. So, he would have to face Flame-Breath and Co. head on.

Running towards Popsicle, Tsuna raised his fist to punch the cannon..when...

His Hyper Intuition told him something was up. Something very bad. His HI told him to turn around, and so he did.

Only to come face-to-face to a sword, wielded by the red-haired girl.

Tsuna, although he seemed perfectly calm on the outside, was silently freaking out inside. Panting, he managed to put himself in the Zero Point Breakthrough-Revised position and was ready to adsorb flames when...

The girl took back her sword with a confused expression on her face.

Tsuna, too, was confused. He felt that his flame power hadn't increased. Sure, he felt that something was different...but he just couldn't place what was different.

Tsuna paused for a moment to think about this.

And that was the moment which left him unguarded, showing a gigantic gap under his left arm.

And that was when Flame-Breath took the chance to hit him there.

Tsuna staggered back in pain. As expected, this would not be easy. Tsuna braced himself for another hit, and it seemed like Flame-Breath was going to punch Tsuna again...when...

He stopped. Tsuna stopped too, because a mist suddenly began to surround them...the five stood there, waiting for something to happen...

Something did happen. The mist cleared, only to reveal...The Tenth Generation guardians. In other words, Tsuna's guardians.

And they did not look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There! I'm finally donnee...Sorry if I was really late in updating, but I have this test and assignment coming up, so I couldn't find the time to do so...<strong>

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p><strong>CrazyGirl13: Thanks! I'll try and update faster...<strong>

**MokonaStorm: I'm glad you liked it :D.**

**Sorry for the really late update...You see, my computer caught some kind of virus, so I had to fix it. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>From last chapter:<p>

Something did happen. The mist cleared, only to reveal...The Tenth Generation guardians. In other words, Tsuna's guardians.

And they did not look happy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE:<p>

"Gokudera...Hibari...Yamamoto...Everyone! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, and then noticed that even Lambo was sent here for training. Tsuna would have to watch out. He didn't want Lambo to start learning from the Lambo-Reincarnations.

1 minute passed..

Nothing happened. Fine, Lambo farted and started eating a lollipop which he got out from his Afro.

2 minutes passed.

Natsu-Uh, Flame-Breath got bored and started stretching his legs.

3 minutes passed.

Flame-Breath was wondering when Tsuna's 'happy reunion' would be over so he could fight him.

Gokudera was the one to break the silence. "JUUDAIME! DID THOSE BASTARDS HURT YOU ANYWHERE? DO YOU NEED ME TO BEAT THEM UP FOR YOU? DO YOU HAVE BACK PAIN?..."

"C-Calm down...Gokudera..." Tsuna said.

"Oh? You got friends now, eh? Now I'm even more fired up!" Flame-Breath yelled and once again, his fists burst into flames.

Somewhere in the background, someone said something, but no one heard it.

The guardians froze in shock for a moment. The same thing was repeating in their minds:

_The pink-haired boy had just used flames without gloves._

Being the geniuses they were, the guardians passed it away as him being able to use flames like Xanxus, I mean, he might even be related to him.

"Ice Arrows!" Popsicle yelled, and the guardians managed to narrowly dodge it. Pretty good, for people who were just frozen in shock.

"Roar..." The guardians stared at Flame-Breath (Fine, Hibari just cocked an eyebrow.) as flames surrounded the normal-looking pinked haired boy. "...Of The Fire Dragon!"

The Fairy Tail team watched in pride as the guardians were being roasted alive, or so they thought.

"Are you alright, Young Vongolas?"

Erza nearly jumped back in shock. But her pride wouldn't let her. I mean, she was Titania, the Fairy Queen. Reason? Well, the wimpy-looking cow kid had magically grown older and had produced some kind of shield with a gigantic bull behind him. Oh, and also that he was magically glowing a green aura.

So, Erza being Erza, decided to ignore the fact that the cow-kid had just grown older and started aiming her sword at the closest person-Mukuro. She aimed and aimed...

And she threw it.

Mukuro looked shocked for a moment, but then a smirk appeared on his lips. He raised his trident above the ground, probably about to cast an illusion, when Tsuna stopped him. Reason? Because the old man Tsuna had seen earlier-Makarov, was emitting an evil aura from around him.

Flame-Breath seemed to have noticed it too. "Uh..Gramps?"

"You..." Gramps said, and the killing aura around him increased. His hair was covering his eyes. "Did you not hear me call you?"

Everyone sweat- dropped. So the voice they thought they were hearing was that old man.

Gramps stepped forward.

Everyone stepped backwards. Well, they all had different reasons for doing so.

The Fairy Tail team stepped back because Natsu did.

Tsuna stepped back because he was in shock about how the old man knew Primo.

The guardians stepped back because everyone else was. They really had no idea what was going on.

And then the sword that Erza had thrown landed beside Makarov.

Everyone tensed up, waiting for something to happen.

Makarov looked up, and his face bore a happy expression.

Everyone became more scared. I mean, how can someone happy emit such an evil aura?

"That boy..." Makarov glanced at Tsuna, "He seems to have some relationships with Mavis. I do not know what that means, but one thing is for certain. He is strong. He might be a very powerful enemy or a very powerful ally. But, we just came back from fighting some very strong enemies." He glared at Natsu, who had opened his mouth and was about to say something, probably that the enemies they fought weren't really that powerful, but shut up when he saw Makarov's glare. "And we are yet to know if you will be our ally or not. So, please, we will be leaving now, and we need to train. Then you can decide if you want to join us. Also, I need to get more whiskey." Makarov whispered the last part. but Tsuna still heard it. "And we will be going." Makarov bowed slightly and started marching in the other direction. For some reason, ever since he found out that Tsuna had some kind of relationship with Mavis, he started respecting Tsuna.

The Fairy Tail team glared at the Decimo Family for a moment, then joined marching away with Makarov.

The guardians watched as they left, and then turned on Tsuna.

Tsuna, being the genius he was, didn't notice that his guardians were glaring at him, and went out of HDW mode, happily humming along the way. He turned to his guardians. "What a relief-"

Tsuna was cut off when Hibari approached him. "Explain." He said.

"U-Uh...WAIT! DON'T KILL ME WITH THAT! Well...you see...This is training." Tsuna managed to stutter out.

"By the infant?" Hibari asked.

"Y-Yeah."

Hibari 'humph'ed and put away his tonfas. "Tell the infant that I'm going to fight him once I get back." Hibari turned around and was about to leave when...

He remembered that he was in the middle of a desert in who-knows-where land.

Hibari turned back to Tsuna. "I'm hungry."

Tsuna 'hiee'd his trademark scream and started running in the direction that the Fairy Tail members went, with Hibari following him.

A human version of Tom and Jerry began.

The remaining guardians watched in amusement as Tsuna was getting chased around by Hibari. Scratch that. Mukuro was the only one enjoying the above scene. Yamamoto and Ryohei was busy holding back Gokudera, and Lambo was eating another lollipop.

After about ten minutes of Human Tom and Jerry time, Tsuna decided to start running in one direction. After all, change is sometimes better.

And so, a new version of Tom and Jerry began, with Tsuna running away from Hibari, and the guardians running after them, to keep up.

Soon, the Vongola Family found themselves in the place where it would all start.

The Vongola Family found themselves in Magnolia, home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. I guess Tsuna can run pretty fast, eh? Also, this might be on Hiatus for a short while because i'm going to Mexico for spring break. I can't wait =). So, I won't be able to update.<strong>

***Also, Chrome didn't come with them for training, because it'd make life easier.**

**Have a nice spring break, everyone!**

**Be sure to leave a reply...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you'll all be nice and considerate ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to** me..

* * *

><p><strong>OBSERVER01: Yup! I felt pretty bad for him...<strong>

**TheMovingChristmasTree: Stalker...YAY! I INFLUENCED SOMEONE ELSE TO READ/WATCH REBORN!**

**KatrinaKHR27: Sorry, but in this chapter they won't be visiting Fairy Tail...or the next one...But in the one after that, they will! These two chappies are just fillers, meeting the Arcobaleno and such. I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

><p>From last chapter...<p>

The Vongola Family found themselves in Magnolia, home to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX:<p>

* * *

><p>The Family stared down at the large city of Magnolia.<p>

In short, they were speechless.

Here, there was a sacred moment of silence. Something nearly extinct in the Vongola Family.

"FOOD! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS FOOD!"

Okay, there goes the sacred silence.

"Hey, what's with the blank faces?" Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aren't we supposed to say 'FOOD!' and enter the town? Not staring at the city gates like we're mindless, dumb, idiots..."

"Did you just call Juudaime a 'mindless, dumb, idiot?" Gokudera yelled, or at least tried to. He was too hungry to yell, so it came out as a whisper. If Tsuna wasn't here, Gokudera would've already been running towards the gates, yelling 'FOOD!.' But doing so would hurt Tsuna's pride, or at least Gokudera thought. So he was waiting for the other guardians to do so.

"Ma...Ma...Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's go!" Yamamoto moved forward a bit, slipped on a banana peel, and was about to fall when he decided to grab Gokudera. Gokudera, in turn, grabbed Tsuna, Tsuna grabbed Ryohei, Ryohei grabbed Lambo, Lambo grabbed Hibari (He was the closest!) and Hibari kicked Mukuro so he would fall too.

And so, they all ended up in front of the gates.

"Baseball Idiot...look where you've got us!" Gokudera yelled, and was about to take out his dynamite when...

"Oh? What are these little _pipsqueaks_..."

Hibari flinched for his tonfas. Mukuro growled. Or maybe it was his stomach.

"...doing here? Didn't your Mama tell you that little boys shouldn't wander out to the _dark side _of town?"

The family looked up to see three people which looked like gangsters. They probably were.

"O-Oh!" Tsuna squeaked, and raised his hands in defense. "W-we didn't mean it! P-Please forgive us!"

The man in the front, probably the leader, snorted. "Are ya kidding me? Are ya stupid, or what?"

Tsuna gulped.

"Well, let me tell ya. Here, we don't forgive people." The leader raised a hand and it began to glow. "We're from the dark guild here, the one and only. And if you wanna survive this, you better be good at running-" The leader was cut off when his hand stopped glowing. He stopped for a moment to examine the hand, and paled when he saw whatever was on it. "REBORN!" He yelled to his subordinates, turned around, and probably meant to run when he noticed that he was frozen to the spot.

"Ciaossu!" A voice spoke, and everyone looked in the direction of which it came from, only to see nothing.

The gangsters paled even more, if that was possible, since they were pretty pale in the first place.

"You're not the only guild out here, ya know!"

The gangsters looked like they wanted to die.

"RUN FOR YA LIVES!" The leader called, and somehow managed to sprint in the other direction. His subordinates soon followed after.

"Hm? I was hoping for more fun, ya know?" The voice stepped out of the shadows.

The guardians all rubbed their eyes.

"I'm Reborn! Nice 'cha meet ya!" Reborn's face darkened. "And who are ya?"

Tsuna paled drastically.

Reason? Because this person who claimed to be Reborn was wearing a cowboy hat, a ripped t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Oh, and also that this Reborn was holding a hot-dog instead of a gun.

And so, Tsuna did the thing he did best: 'HIEEE!' and promptly faint.

* * *

><p><em>"WAKE UP, JUUDAIME!" A voice.<em>

_"WAAAH! LAMBO-SAMA HUNGRY!" Another voice._

Tsuna stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up to see cold black eyes staring at him.

"Ah? Ya awake?"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes. He must still be asleep.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, Ya!"

Tsuna slowly brought himself to stare at the person with a cowboy hat. "Reborn?"

"Ya?" 'Reborn' answered.

"W-when are you going to dress properly again?" Tsuna asked, and was awarded with a kick to the face.

"This is how I dress, Ya Idiot!"

Tsuna gingerly sat up. "Uh...where is everyone?"

A whimper was heard beside Tsuna's bed. Looking down, he saw a bloody pulp that was...Gokudera? And beside this Gokudera pulp was...five other pulps?

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "What did you do?"

'Reborn' shrugged. "They insulted ma fashion style."

As Reborn shrugged, Tsuna noticed a weird tattoo-like thing on his left hand.

"Ah? So ya noticed my Arcobaleno mark, eh?"

Tsuna had to restrain himself from bashing his head on a nearby wall. "Where's your pacifier?"

Reborn tilted his head. "Pacifier?"

"Proof that you're an Arcobaleno."

Reborn snorted. "Of course I'm a member of Arcobaleno! This tattoo can't be duplicated!"

"Ciaossu. So you've finally met."

Tsuna looked at 'Reborn.' "Did you say anything?"

Reborn, for the first time in probably...forever, looked confused. "No..."

"Dame-Tsuna, look down on Reborn's tattoo."

Tsuna looked down at Reborn's tattoo only to see...Reborn? "REBORN! HOW DID I GET INTO THIS CRAZY PLACE?"

The Reborn in the tattoo smirked. "As you can see, right now you're in a parallel universe. In every parallel universe, there is another you."

"Wait. A. Second, ya!" Reborn said, and brought out his hot-dog, and aimed it at Tsuna. "Does that mean that he's an enemy, ya?"

The Reborn in the tattoo smirked even more. "No. He is just from another parallel universe than you. However, if you want to, you can kill Dame-Tsuna."

"W-Wait a second!" Tsuna said, standing up. "How did I get here? How can I get back?"

Tattoo Reborn sighed. "Dame-Tsuna...Just find a 'second family' and then you'll be done...And then you can come back."

"H-How can I do that?"

"I'm going to ignore that question." Tattoo Reborn answered. "Anyways, I'll just tell you about your mission here. In this parallel universe, Byakuran has already killed you. And your Guardians. Everyone. Here, there are no families. No such thing as 'Sky Flame' or 'Sun Flame' exists. And there are no families. Instead, in it's place, are groups called 'guilds.' Guilds are for people who have special abilities, which in this world, is called magic. To join a guild, you must have 'magic.'" Tattoo Reborn sipped some coffee. "As proof that you've joined a guild, you get that guild's 'tattoo.' The guild serves as your family, and you are to treat them as your family."

"So I just have to join a guild?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you do have to join a guild and no because you don't 'just' have to join a guild. To truly become a member of that guild, you need to learn to trust them, to respect them, to cherish them. To truly become a 'family.'" Tattoo Reborn disappeared for a second, but then reappeared. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you; You also need to learn the magic that the you from this world learned. And also..."

Tsuna leaned closer to listen to Tattoo Reborn's final advice.

"Don't die. I have paperwork for you to do."

Tsuna's sweat dropped. "Wait! Does that mean that this is you?" Tsuna pointed to Reborn.

Tattoo Reborn broke the coffee cup. "Do not associate me with that hot-dog person. We are different people who simply look alike."

"Do my guardians have to do this too?"

"Yeah. They have to learn magic too."

Suddenly Tsuna's mind was filled was questions. "Wait! how are you communicating with me? How am I supposed to learn magic? Is this a dream?..."

The image of Reborn in the tattoo blurred. "It seems like Lambo has knocked over the communication device. I can communicate with you because that tattoo serves as a pacifier. And you can learn magic by...learning it from someone. It won't be hard. After all, it's in your blood. Oh, and another part of your mission is to kill this Byakuran. Have fun." And then, just like that, Reborn in the tattoo disappeared.

"So we EXTREMELY have to learn EXTREME magic? EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Shut up, Turf-Top!" Gokudera took out his dynamite.

"Ma...Ma...Relax..." Yamamoto turned to Tsuna. "So when are we going to learn magic? Sounds fun!"

"Quiet, Herbivores."

"Kufufufu..."

"WAAA! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDY!"

**"Quiet." **

Everyone instantly shut up and looked at the person who spoke: Reborn.

"If ya don't shut up, I won't be able to help ya." Reborn pointed to his tattoo. "I belong to the guild Arcobaleno. Only seven people are in it, and it'll stay that way. To learn this magic..." Reborn sighed. "I was quite familiar was Tsuna from our world, ya know? Good friends, yes we were...and so, on his behalf, I'm gonna help ya all by..."

Everyone leaned closer. Anything to help them get out of this crazy world.

"Letting ya meet the rest of us. The rest of the Arcobaleno."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Fairytail or KHR does not belong to me

* * *

><p>Everyone leaned closer. Anything to help them get out of this crazy world.<p>

"Letting ya meet the rest of us. The rest of the Arcobaleno."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN:<p>

* * *

><p>"So." Gokudera, who had somehow recovered from being beaten to a pulp. "You're saying that we're in a parallel universe, and you're basically another version of Reborn-The one from Juudaime's world."<p>

"Yeh."

"W-WAIT!" Tsuna cried, "W-What did Reborn-the one from our world, mean by saying we have to learn magic? Like, real magic? Are we supposed to learn how to use wands or something?"

Reborn sighed. "Nah. We no use wands. Ya know, when we get to the guild, Skull will introduce everything to ya all. I never was one for introducing, ya know."

Tsuna slumped back in his seat. "Uh. Okay."

And so, the carriage that was carrying the tenth generation-and a hotdog-cowboy-person, continued moving. For once, the carriage wasn't destroyed, probably due to the fact that Hibari was asleep and Mukuro was restrained by Reborns 'Ketchup Rope.'

When Tsuna asked if he could learn that from him, Reborn said 'HI, YA WINGED-FISH!' to some...winged fish that were fluttering by the carriage window. Thus, Tsuna's request was completely and utterly ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>AT OTHER REBORN'S GUILD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Soo, We're here, ya all." Reborn announced, opening the carriage door and jumping out first.<p>

"Ah...Reborn, thou have finally arrived. I have waited too long for thee." A person with a white wig-the type those old composers wore-in a fancy suit-the type they wore at all those fancy Mafia parties that Tsuna usually slept through-and the parties where Reborn would beat the living crap out of him because he was 'Sleeping unattractively." According to Rebonr.

"Um. Hi?" Tsuna asked, offering a hand to the person. Reborn had taught him well enough that if you don't offer your hand to a stranger-well, if you don't, you better have a death wish. Or as Reborn put it, a dying will.

The stranger sighed, and accepted Tsuna's hand. "I am truly grateful to thee. I am Giannini the first, at your humble service."

Tsuna, and the rest of his guardians nearly jumped out of their skin. (With the exception of a sleeping Hibari who had taken refuge sleeping on someone's roof, Lambo who was...being Lambo, and a Mukuro who was...tied and gagged.)

Well, you couldn't exactly blame them. The last time they checked, Giannini certainly wasn't like this.

"I EXTREMELY DONT GET THIS EXTREMELY EXTREME MATTER!"

"Shut up, Turf Top!"

"He is right, ya." Reborn said and turned to Giannini. "Hullo, Gianneeni. Could ya please give 'em a tour? I have a very important mission to do. Well, tootles!" And with that, Reborn disappeared in a puff of, or, more accurately speaking, a blob of ketchup.

"I understand, Reborn." Giannini motioned for the Guardians to follow him. "I will introduce you to the Arcobaleno. But first." On cue, a normal-looking person stepped out of the shadows. "I shall let Skull direct thee. I cannot do so. I bid you farewell, for I must depart."

"Hello." A small, rather timid-looking version of Skull announced. "I'll be introducing you to the rest of the Arcobaleno, I guess..."

Unfortunately, none of the Guardians were actually paying attention, that is, except Gokudera, who was taking notes on every word that Skull was saying."

* * *

><p>"And this," Skull stepped in front of a building. "Is the guild."<p>

As usual, only Gokudera was paying attention.

"The guild has eight rooms in it. Seven are for each of the Arcobaleno, and one is for eating and all. The Arcobaleno guild only has seven people, but it's still the strongest guild on this side of town. Since there are only three guilds on this side." Skull entered a hallway, pointing at a green door. "That is where Verde resides."

Lambo looked up, recognizing the name Verde. "Hmph. Lambo-sama will go meet him." And without hesitation, Lambo walked up to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p>"My hello there."<p>

Tears instantly appeared on Lambo's eyes. He had a bad feeling about the man in front of him.

The man in front of him had green hair and glasses-and looked much like the adult version of Verde from Lambo's world...but the green hair and glasses were the only thing similar. Instead of the suit that Verde usually wore, this 'Verde' was wearing a chefs hat, and an apron.

"Ah...So you are Lambo-kun!" Verde cooed, picking up Lambo, who was on the very verge of crying. "I remember working with your other self...no worries, Reborn-and this world's Tsuna, told me all about you...Now, will you have some strawberry cake? I made it this morning with the finest strawberries ever."

Lambo didn't respond.

Verde's face darkened. "Now...don't be hesitant to try them...after all, Verde's strawberry cake are the **best, **aren't they?" His eyes twinkled. "Don't tell me you don't **want** to try Verde's brilliant cake..." Verde was now looming over Lambo. You could see the dark shadows behind Verde. "You **must **try them, after all."

Lambo screwed trying to hold the tears in and started bawling like someone had decided to take all his grape candy. On cue, Tsuna, being the hero, opened the door, yanked Lambo out, said bye to Verde, and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You're back." Skull said.<p>

"Y-Yeah. Uh...lets meet the other Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked it as a question. He wasn't really looking forward to it.

"Right." Skull started heading down another hallway, with the Guardians desperately trying to catch up. "Now, Reborn told me you wanted to know about magic. Well, a wizard-like Reborn, me, the you from this world, and soon, you and your Guardians. Every wizard has magic in his/her body, and...well, basically, you'll find out from your tutor."

Tsuna paled. "Uh. What about Byakuran? Reborn from my world said something about it."

"Ah." A look of realization crossed Skull's face. "I heard in your world, you actually defeated Byakuran. Well...that's nice. It really is. Well, here...we...we didn't defeat Byakuran. Now, Byakuran is the government. He's replaced the magical council. His word is law."

Gokudera poked his head in the conversation. "WAIT! How did this world's Juudaime lose? Juudaime is awesome!"

Skull grimaced. "I would like to know that too...but, maybe, ending up on this side of town was lucky-for you."

Tsuna cocked his head. "How?"

"This side of town-the 'bad' side, is the side which Byakuran has no control over. Okay. This door is Colonnello's door. He specializes in rain magic.

"Well, since Lambo entered Verde's door, I guess I should enter Colonnellos!" Yamamoto said, walked past Skull and Tsuna, and entered the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as Yamamoto entered the room, he knew he shouldn't have.<p>

_Well, whatever._

"So you're Yamamoto, eh?"

Yamamoto took one glance on the man on the couch claiming to be Colonnello, and then the chip bags beside him. And then his inflating stomach.

Yamamoto turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>"That was quick." Gokudera smirked. "Got scared?"<p>

Yamamoto chuckled. "Didn't feel like it, well, who's next?"

Skull appeared behind the two. "Mammon. His room is right beside Colonnello's."

Mukuro, tied up and gagged, unconsciously shivered.

"So, are you going in?" Skull looked at Mukuro, and the ropes disappeared. He was obviously expecting Mukuro to go in.

"Hn." Hibari, who had decided to tag along with the group, smirked.

"Kufufu. Of course I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Helloo therrree~~"<p>

Mukuro unconsciously stepped backwards.

"My, my~ Who do we have here? Ah...It's Mukuro-chan, right?" A cloaked figure stepped towards Mukuro.

A thin line of confusion appeared between Mukuro's eyebrows. He had a weird vibe coming from Mammon.

"It is really a pleasure to meet you! Now, here here, I have a few spare coins here and there, and it would be nice if you could take them. And oh look, donuts! Did you trim your toenails today? I hear theres a good salon nearby? And many good sushi restaurants, you know. Now, I made a new snack today. Its very good, it has lots of protein. Oh, can I touch your hair? I like hair, did you know that? I also like my cloak very much. Its black and it covers my face, kinda, but not fully..." Mammon said that in one breath.

Mukuro edged towards the door. Torture had just went up one level.

"...Also, you will try my DELICIOUS sandwiches, will you? They are truuuly fantastic, lots and lots of vegetables, worms-"

"Wait, did you just say WORMS?" Mukuro couldn't exactly imagine eating a worm-infested sandwich.

"Oh yes, yes. Worms. Worms are very high in protein, you see. A scientist from a Guild, I forgot what it was called, did a study...but we are not to talk about scientists." Mammon magically appeared behind Mukuro. "You MUST try my sandwiches, though." A plate of sandwiches magically appeared in Mammon's hands.

"U-Uh. I must be leaving, though..." Mukuro reached for the door...

And a bowl of soup promptly flew at him.

"Now now...NO ONE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT TRYING MY SANDWICHES!" Mammon yelled.

Mukuro took one last look at the door, the crazy sandwich-obsessed Mammon, and closed the door to meet the amused looks of his fellow Guardians.

"We should move on, shouldn't we...?" Mukuro paused. "Kufu?"

* * *

><p>"...and basically, thats the whole guild." Skull finished, and looked at Tsuna and co. "Oh, right. This guild isn't accepting any new members, so we're going to escort you to the Varia guild."<p>

"EXTREME? ISN'T THE VARIA EXTREMELY PART OF THE VONGOLA?" Ryohei asked-well, yelled.

Skull smiled. "No...after...well, after the battle...the Vongola..well, died...and..yeah?"

"W-Wait." Tsuna started, "shouldn't Uni be helping Byakuran?"

Skull stared at the ground. "Thats what happened in your world, eh..?" Skull looked up at Tsuna. "In this world..well...Uni died fighting Byakuran."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
